This invention relates to a ski boot heel binding having an improved unlocking device which can be manually operated to displace the binding to a heel releasing position by lifting the rear end of an unlocking lever.
A ski boot heel binding in which a locking cam member is disposed under spring force within a bore formed in the lengthwise direction of a main body is very simple in structure and accurate in operation, since the cam member can slide along the axis of the bore and the spring. However, a known unlocking device of the type set forth above is complicated in structure and not suited for use with the binding of the type set forth above. That is, in the event that the locking lever is pivotally connected at the intermediate portion thereof and secured to the cam member at the inner front end portion thereof, when the rear end of the lever is lifted up, the cam member receives such a force as to rotate about the intermediate pivot portion of the lever and cannot be retracted along the axis of the bore.